It is known that the interim and end products of the catecholamine metabolism have an influence on the state of agitation in human beings. Thus, for example, the end product adrenalin acts as a neurotransmitter of the adrenergic nervous system on alpha- and also on beta-receptors. As a sympathicomimetic agent, adrenalin increases the contraction force of the heart. Because adrenalin furthermore increases the oxidative metabolism in the cells, on the whole it causes an increased readiness of the organism for action. Correspondingly one also observes an increase of the adrenalin release in stress situations. Especially high concentrations of adrenalin as well as of its precursor, noradrenalin, may have the result of excess agitation, nervousness and therefore deficient performance capability of the body, whereas only slightly increased values of these amines have a very positive effect: the pulse rate and blood pressure are slightly increased, the muscles and brain are stimulated, the receptivity is raised.
Furthermore it is known that disturbances in the concentration of dopamine, a further precursor of adrenalin, may lead to states of agitation and nervous dysfunctions. In particular, depression may occur in the case of a lack of dopamine. A special dopamine deficiency syndrome is Parkinsonism, whose partial symptoms include akinesis, rigidity and passive tremor. Recent clinical results show evidence of a therapeutical activity of dopa when treating Parkinsonism; this effect appears to be understandable because of the observed dopamine reduction in the basal ganglia.
Therefore it is desirable in a case of dopamine deficiency to increase by natural means the concentration of this catecholamine. This can be achieved by increasing on the one hand the dopa/dopamine synthesis and on the other, by preventing dopamine decomposition.
The object of the present invention is to make available a pharmaceutical which increases the dopamine concentration of a patient in natural metabolism.
The object above is achieved in accordance with the invention by a pharmaceutical which is characterized in that it comprises as active ingredients extracts obtained by alcohol extraction (2.5:10) of Corydalis and Eschscholtzia, optionally together with the conventional additives, wherein the weight ratio of the extracts Eschscholtzia to Corydalis is in the range from 20:1 to 1:1.
The invention comprises additionally the use of the inventive pharmaceutical for the amelioration and/or suspension of states of agitation and nervous dysfunctions, which are based on a disturbance of the amine balance, particularly on a reduced concentration of dopa/dopamine.
The subject of the invention is furthermore the use of an extract obtained by alcoholic extraction (2.5:10) for the treatment and/or or for the preparation of a pharmaceutical for the treatment of states of agitation and nervous dysfunctions, which are based on a disturbance in the amine balance, in accordance with the present invention.